


High Love

by krisdepanique



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisdepanique/pseuds/krisdepanique
Summary: when oikawa had surgery on his knee, he was put under heavy anesthesia. so when iwaizumi dragged a loopy brown haired setter home, he was expecting crazy nonsense. but instead, oikawa wouldn't stop gushing about how in love he was.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru





	High Love

**Author's Note:**

> my bestfriend sent me this tiktok by @/o1kawasgirlfriends so here's me realizing it. actually after a knee surgery you're supposed to stay in the hospital for a few days, but for the sake of the story, they go home several hours later. and oikawa didn't actually suffered from a knee injury, which for a setter is even more uncommon.
> 
> i also recommend to listen to "Dreamt" or/and "Slow Stone" by Balmorhea, while reading. please listen to this band, they make amazing atmospheric and minimalist music.

* * *

_...a plesant July night, somewhere in Japan_

\- Oikawa san, you know you can't go home alone ? Said the nurse who had just withdrawn his IV.

\- Really ? His eyebrows rose.

Iwaizumi slid the 104 room's door.

\- Hi.

\- Iwa chan ! His face lit up and he turned his head to look at the nurse. Iwa chan came for me !

\- Did he ? She glared at him and smiled.

\- Can't you see him ? He worried and pointed to him. Iwa chan ? Am I the only one to see you ?

\- Do you really think so ? He stared at him, jaded but hiding a smirk.

\- Iwa chan, I think you've become invisible. He whispered, placing his hand on his cheek so the nurse could not see his mouth.

\- Did you sign the documents, Iwaizumi san ? Asked the nurse, who was still smiling.

\- Yes.

\- Then you can take this young man home.

\- Thank you.

She left the room, leaving the two teenagers together.

\- Iwa chan you're so pretty.

\- Don't even start.

Oikawa chuckled.

\- Can you get up ?

\- Of course ! The setter almost jumped out of his bed, which made him fall.

\- Be careful. The other one said, sighing.

The brown haired stood up proudly and Iwaizumi took his hand.

\- Let's go.

\- Where are we going, Iwa chan ? He smiled and poked his finger on Iwa's cheek.

\- Home ?

\- You're bringing me home ?

\- Where do you want me to take you, except home?

\- Let's play volleyball ! He jumped, arms up.

\- What ?

\- I want to play volleyball !

\- It's literally 11p.m.

The doors opened and the cool but pleasant air of the night hit the two teenagers' cheeks. Oikawa stopped and let go Iwa's hand.

\- What is it again ?

\- If we're not going to play, at least let me walk with you instead of calling a cab.

\- Do you think it's going to be okay ?

\- I am with you, it can only go well.

Iwa’s cheekbones warmed slightly and he lowered his head gently.

\- Don't overdo yourself because you want to walk with me.

\- Don't worry about me. Let's go ?

\- Yeah, let's go.

\- Iwa chan~

\- What ?

\- I love you~

\- Shut up.

Their hands grazed before Oikawa caught Iwa's. Their fingers intertwined and Iwa caressed the back of Oikawa’s hand with his thumb. His gesture was still shy and weak but the brown one smiled anyway. They walked quietly down the street, Oikawa's eyes shining, the stars reflecting in his pupils. Iwa watched him smile, his hair moving faintly in the breeze.

\- Do you want to eat something ? Asked Iwaizumi, before their eyes met.

\- I'm not really hungry.

\- Alright.

\- Are you ?

\- No.

\- Fine.

It was the black-haired one's turn to look up.

\- Iwa chan.

\- Yes ?

\- I love you.

\- W-What ?

\- You have such a pretty face. You are really beautiful. I love you.

\- What the fuck are you saying ? His cheeks had turned almost as red as a tomato, and his eyes were wide open, his surprise showing. Is it because you are still high from the anesthesia ?

\- I don't know~

\- Oh my god... He whispered, closing his eyes and putting his hand over his face to calm himself. He sighed and looked up at his friend. You are really handsome too. His voice was so weak that he himself could hardly hear it.

\- Did you say something ?

\- I said stop talking nonsense and look where you're walking.

They continued walking until Oikawa took a random street.

\- What are you doing ? Iwa tried to slow down as the one in front pulled him faster and faster.

\- I want to land in a park.

\- What for ? It's almost midnight, let's go home.

The setter stopped and Iwa bumped into his chest.

\- What now ?

\- I want to spend the night out with you.

\- What do you mean ?

\- Let's look at the sky again and again. Please.

The brown-haired man took both of his friend's hands in his own and held them tight.

\- I want us to watch the sky all night. I don't care if we talk or not. I want us to be next to each other. I want to feel your warmth, take your hand, touch your hair. I want to look at you all night. I want the sky to be the only witness to this marvellous night.

\- Why are you saying all this now ?

\- Because I like you a lot.

It was as if a bubble surrounded them and isolated them from the rest of the world. They were in their own world. Their eyes never left each other. Oikawa placed his hands on Iwa's cheeks and before the latter could say anything, lips touched his. It was soft and light, but pleasant and comforting. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the euphoric yet soothing feeling. After they parted, their eyes met for the umpteenth time.

\- Stop with this disgusting romance and lead me to the park.

Tooru smiled. Maybe he was still a bit high, but everything felt so good.

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, i apologize for any potential mistakes.  
> i hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
